Help:Sveena1
Sveena was an amnesiac from the Fallout universe. She was once an officer of the Enclave, but had forgotten her past and was a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Upon restoration of her memories, she took her own life to avoid becoming a slave to Yukari Yakumo, as well as to forget her own vile past once more. Appearance Sveena was a young Caucasian woman with dark, ginger hair. She is often covered in grime, and has mud smeared across the top of her face, making it look almost like she's wearing a mask over her eyes. She proudly wears a perfect-fit, all-black Enclave officer's uniform and cap. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Commonwealth Gauss Rifle Abilities *Experienced with energy rifles *Agile, and very good at dodging enemy fire *Works well in vertical environments such as forests with tree branches, or cities with multistory buildings. Personality Sveena is very naive. Despite what she's seen of the world, she tends to look on the bright side of a situation. She is very attached to anything that may tie her to her forgotten life, such as her uniform or other Enclave related objects and people. Despite her friendly nature, Sveena cannot carry on a lengthy conversation save for questions, and will not burden someone by talking if requested. She will often try to avoid conflict, but always ends up right in the middle of a battle somehow. She is curious about the world she has forgotten, and will often ask questions in an attempt of piecing together who she once was through knowledge. Since her time in the Clash, Sveena has retained her friendly-nature, but has shown a frighteningly destructive side when driven to desperation, often out of concern for the safety of those she holds dear. She is determined to help those she loves, and will go to any lengths to ensure they are happy. Her interactions with Yukari have reawakened a dormant sadist within the Enclavian previously lost to her amnesia. So far, Sveena has only shown this trait to 'bad guys', but her brutality towards them is undeniable. Pre-Clash Biography Sveena remembers next to nothing of the majority of her life, being a victim of amnesia by unknown causes. She does not know what the symbols on her uniform mean, but she cherishes them as they help give her a sense of identity. Her life 'began' in the Commonwealth Wasteland near the bottom of a large hill bordering some woods. After some exploring, Sveena found herself in battle after battle in the chaos of the wasteland. Brotherhood vs Synths, Raiders vs Settlers, Super Mutants vs Gunners. It never seemed to end, and she always winded up in the crossfire, hiding behind trees and rocks, shooting whatever she could in order to survive. Her only breaks were the moments of peace after battle, when she'd come out of hiding and collect whatever scraps she could find off the remains of the two warring sides of whomever was fighting that moment. Thankfully, there were isome/i civil people in the wastes. She did come across a few traders in her travels, but (Unbeknownst to her) was usually ripped off due to her lack of knowledge concerning bartering and the such. Notable Actions Nirn Sveena entered the clash in the region of Valenwood, witnessing Frank Horrigan toppling a tower belonging to the Orks. Upon meeting Sveena, Frank explained to her of the origins of her uniform, filling her head with idealistic wonders concerning the Enclave and their noble cause. After a short fight between the duo and a band of Orks seeking revenge for their tower, Horrigan and Sveena marched all the way to Helgen in order to get a taste of some McDrago's delicious dragon burgers. Well, Frank did all the walking. Sveena rode on one of his shoulders. However, once the two reached Helgen, an army of Orks greeted the two, less than happy. Sveena and Horrigan hopped into a giant coffee bean UFO and flew with the other clashers to defeat Alduin as to avoid the Orks. a lot of stuff happens Pandora Sveena was finally granted her past thanks to Berkut's debate with Yukari in the Desperado's camp on Pandora.. Unfortunately, it was revealed that past-Sveena had induced amnesia via drugs in order to forget her life and the things she had done. It was also revealed that Yukari had only been using the Enclavian, and actually preferred the new, spiteful past-Sveena over Sveena-Sveena. Not only wanting to forget her past, but also to prevent Yukari from using her further, Sveena committed suicide. Her soul was revealed to have to, equally powerful halves representing the past and new Sveenas. Both were consumed by Elipses, removing all trace of the Enclavian from existence as her corpse vanished. Relationships Frank Horrigan Frank Horrigan quickly became a friend of Sveena's. His funny remarks, idealistic view of the Enclave, and the fact that he may have answers about where she came from, earned Sveena's trust in the mutant man... That and it's loads of fun to ride on his shoulders. Of course, this all changed upon her continued interactions with Yukari, who was eventually indirectly responsible for the destruction of Sveena and Frank's friendship. Sveena now loathes Frank for his deception concerning The Enclave and, by extension, her past. Yukari Yakumo Cheap flattery and promises of revealing the Enclavian's past quickly made Yukari a friend of Sveena's. After her friendship with Frank ended, Sveena became determined to be a good friend to Yukari, who promised to reveal Sveena's entire past in exchange for Sveena embracing her inner sadist. Trivia *Sveena's name canon-wise comes from a screaming traveler who bestowed the name upon her *Sveena's soul is actually two distinct halves representing her old and new self. Both opposite, equally powerful parts of a single whole. **Of course this didn't matter in the end as her soul was consumed by elipses. Gallery Sveena.png Sveena.jpg Sveena2.jpg Sveena3.jpg Sveena4.jpg Category:Fallout Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Amnesiacs Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Riflemen Category:Americans Category:Neutral Good Category:Newcomers Category:Zandoo Category:Dead Category:Bisexuals